Silent Lucidity
by Sinister Attraction
Summary: Caryl, IC, S4/4.05 My take on 4.05 episode before it airs. What if Carol didn't kill Karen and David and what if Rick tells every one at the prison she's dead? How will Daryl react? Flashbacks of Caryl some fluff/cussing/possible rating change! Possible SPOILERS. Maybe 2/3 CH long.


**SPOILERS! (possible) For nights episode!**

**Ok I know I said I'd update Fight the dead, Fear being without You -But I couldn't help myself I wanted to post this before tonights episode. I got inspired yet again. This is just my take on esisode 4.05... I know this wont happen in tonights episode but I can dream... we all can!? Maybe! It's Caryl with a flashback and I tried to stay IN CHARACTER as much as I could! I hope you all like it let me know what you think! I want to make this another chapter, maybe 2?**

**Love to you all!**

* * *

Their run had gone to shit.

They got what they needed but it came at a price -just like all their runs did. Luckily for them they didn't lose anyone. Tyreese seemed to come down from the murdering rampage he wanted to go on when they left yesterday and Michonne seemed to come to grips with that they may never find the Governor. As for Bob Stookey, Daryl could give a piss about him right now -the guy done pissed him off enough times on these runs. They'd be better off to feed him to the Walkers by this point. Maybe dangle him from a piece of string as bait when they needed to get something and real his ass back in and use him when they needed too. He would run that by the council later on once everyone was better he decided but right now he knew getting these meds back to Hershel was the most important thing and worrying about Bob's drunk ass was not. All he knew was the guy better not get in his way -he was already fuming about their little incident earlier today- saving a bag full alcohol for his own personal needs instead of letting it drop.

Daryl grunted feeling the anger boil up inside of him again. He sighed looking out the window of the van as Michonne neared prison. They were about ten miles out by this point and he couldn't wait to get back. He closed his eyes for a moment feeling the Jasper digging into his palm each time he tightened his hand around it.

"You alright." Michonne said quietly.

Daryl grunted and leaned his head up opening his eyes looking head. The was one thing he liked about Michonne, she didn't talk much and when she did it was usually all business. Sometimes she got her jabs in like earlier with her comment about his eyes. Carol did that to him often. But the kind of "flirting" Michonne did was different. She didn't mean anything by it because... well he just knew because he'd seen her do it with Rick many times. He'd never heard Carol talk that way to anyone else in the prison and if he had -he grunted again at that thought. He didn't want to think about Carol flirting with anyone else in the prison but him.

He sat up in his seat then with those thoughts swarming his mind.

"Fine," he said finally squinting at the falling sun in the sky.

Daryl looked down at his hands for a moment and fumbled with the piece of Jasper. He'd found them before on runs, sometime he'd use them for marking's like he'd said but other times he'd give them to Carol. She wasn't a rock collector or anything like that -hell it wouldn't benefit her now anyways, but she admired the stone when he showed it to her and much like Michonne said about his eyes, it did bring out the ocean blue of Carol's. Although most of his Jasper was used up there were two small stones he'd given her before months ago and he wondered if she still had them. Little things like that didn't mean anything anymore, the personal items were nice to have but they never knew anymore what tomorrow would bring for them.

/DC/

_"There you are, it's getting pretty late... and kind of dark down here the lights will have to go off soon. You coming up?"_

_Daryl grunted and rolled his eyes keeping his back to her as he dug the Jasper into the wall trying to make as big of an X as he could. "You shouldn't be in these tombs," he said with another grunt. It had only been a few months since they brought the Woodbury people in and Daryl was doing everything he could to avoid them. Meaning if working in the dark and doing every odd ended job he could to get away from them he could then he'd take it. It wasnt that he didn't like them it was just some of them and the newer folk they brought it were sort of on his nerves already. _

_"We cleared these out months ago, there safe... besides I have my knife and there's light down here... Daryl what are you doing?" she said rubbing her hands up and down her arms as she got closer behind him. _

_He stiffened and looked at her over his shoulder seeing her look at him with her crystal eyes, she was so close to him now he could feel her body heat. He hated when she got this close to him... no he didn't hate it. He hated that he liked it so damn much is what he hated. _

_"Marking off this exit. Go back," he said gruffly. _

_Carol furrowed her brows at his tone and looked down at the ground stepping back from him before looking back down the hall she came from before looking back up at him again seeing him staring at her intensely. She swallowed thickly and frowned before looking behind her to see the exit door he was marking off -the exit door that was now blocked off, the arrows on the wall pointing in the other direction. _

_She had come from the other direction so Daryl didnt think she would notice where they were at but they were in the same corner hall that T-Dog had lost his life saving hers. The door that was blocked off was the same door she had ran through to get to safety, the same door Daryl had found her scarf thinking she was dead. He had, had a hard time coming down here and when he did he wanted to be alone. Her coming down here made it hard for him. He watched her still seeing her turn her back to him looking at the door and the walls before her feet shuffled and she faced him again, her hands moving up and down her arms. He could see the thread of lights flickering against the walls, it was almost time for the generators to be shut down for the night. He wanted to get this finished so he didn't have to come back down here again but he knew he would have to. _

_"Come on, let's get back," he said suddenly leaning down shouldering his crossbow. _

_He watched her hesitate for a moment as they walked shoulder to shoulder a few steps before he stopped with her. She looked at him with a faint smile before looking over her shoulder at the spot they were just in like she was trying to imagine what happened long ago. He saw the frown on her lips and heard the sigh that emitted from her throat before she turned and started to walk slowly back towards the cell blocks. _

_Carol watched him fumble with something in his hands as they walked back together. "What's that chalk?" she said softly. _

_He chuckled shaking his head, "nah, Jasper," he said holding out the piece he was just working with for her to take it. As they hit he cellblocks he opened the door for her and she walked in ahead of him. "Found a few on my last run with Michonne." He watched her admire the piece of stone with a smile on her lips, it made him smile slightly watching her. He liked to see her happy like that but as soon as she looked at him his smile faded slightly seeing her hand it back to him. _

_"It's pretty." She said as they began to walk again towards the middle of the cellblocks, "looks like black Jasper, means bringing protection and good luck, you should keep it."_ _He chuckled and put the stone in his pocket. _

_"Don't need no protection or good luck, ain't gonna do me no good now," he said nudging hearing her giggle slightly "sides' yer' the one I think that might need it," he said with a chuckle as they walked towards her cell. He watched her walk inside as he stood inside the doorway leaning against the bars while she flipped on her battery operated light. _

_"Funny," she said with a chuckle. "Why would I need a stone to protect me or bring me luck," she said casually as she removed her sweater revealing her tank top with her naked shoulders. She watched Daryl swallow hard and his eyes rake over her chest and upper body before he met her eyes again. "That's what I have you for." She said surely with a grin hearing him laugh rolling his eyes playfully. _

_"Pft, ya' can take care of yourself woman. You don't need me to protect ya' and I sure as shit ain't no good luck charm," he said with a grin watching her turn her back to him as she gathered up a shirt and sweats for bed. _

_She shrugged a little. "Maybe," she said softly seriously. _

_Daryl squinted at her for a moment as they stood a few feet apart. Maybe what? Maybe she could take care of herself now? Or maybe she didn't need him protecting and looking after her anymore? Maybe he shouldn't have opened his mouth to begin with because he didn't want to know her thoughts on any of that -he liked looking after her still. He liked knowing that after it was all said and done at the end of the day he still had someone. He and Carol were the odd ones out, they had no family left -they had no one but each other. She was his best friend and he didn't know what he'd do without her. _

_"Well I'll let ya' get some sleep," he said softly turning to leave. He watched her nod to him before he turned to leave to his cell that ironically enough was right next to hers. It had only been about twenty minutes of him laying in his bed stewing about her little "maybe" before he got up digging through his bag for the small piece of Jasper he never took out to use. It was about the side of a quarter. He remembered finding it and never using it because it was just too small to use really. He turned it over in his hand and whipped it off before looking at it for a few minutes. He didn't know why their conversation bothered him so much right now._

_Daryl wasnt the needy type by any means but with Carol things were different. He knew that, she knew that and he was pretty sure the whole damn prison was aware of it by now. He wasn't the same Daryl Dixon he was months ago, people change and he was fine that he was a better man. He'd like to think it was because of her. _

_With those thoughts he stood up and moved his makeshift curtain door out of his way and turned to run smack into Carol. Just as she yelped he put his hand over her mouth and shushed her. He felt her hand lightly slap his shoulder before he dropped his hand from her mouth, "what the hell ya' doin'?" he said softly as they backed up into her cell again. _

_"What are you doing?" she countered. _

_"I ..." he paused seeing her eyebrows shoot up on her forehead as though she were curious while her hands folded over her chest. "Here," he said handing her the small piece of Jasper he pulled from his bag. _

_She smiled, "this your way of saying I need to start looking after my own ass from now on?" she said casually studying the stone. _

_"Wh -no..." he said shaking his head. "You said ya' liked it and ..." he trailed off tilting head said hearing her giggle. _

_"Your right though," she said looking up at him seriously, "I think if it ever did come down to it and we all had to separate and survive on our own... I think I could do it now." She swallowed hard, "it wouldn't be easy, but ... you've tought me a lot, I've learned a lot from Hershel too," she said with a sigh. "But I don't ever plan on leaving this group any time soon, if I can I help it anyway..." she said trailing off. _

_"Good," he said gruffly. "Plus that shit supposedta' bring good luck ya' said?" he said pointing to the Jasper in her hand._

_"Yeah, that's what they say?" she said with a shrug. "I've never had Jasper before so I guess we'll find out?" She smirked and tilted her head looking up at him sweetly with a little laugh shaking her head. _

_"What?" he said with a smile. "What's so funny?"_

_"Nothing, it's corny." _

_"Tell me," he said with a chuckle. _

_"You're sort of like my piece of Jasper," he said with a smile seeing his face grown serious. "You've brought me luck ever since we've met. You've saved my ass so many times, Daryl. I didn't need this stone before -like I said I've had you all along. So either this thing," she said holding up the Jasper in her hand for both of them to see. "Is going to be some super extra luck for me, or it's just going to be a pretty gem a handsome man gave me." She said watching the nervousness play on his face. "Either way I'm a lucky gal."_

_/DC/_

That memory shot out of Daryl's mind the moment the gates opened to the prison. Their run was only supposed to be for a day and it ended up being an overnight trip. It didn't matter now, all that did was that they were back home and they got the medicine that everyone needed -hopefully. Daryl watched from the passenger mirror as Rick closed the gates and Hershel and Maggie came from the prison. His eyes searched around for Carol but he didn't see her. He didn't panic because he knew she could be anywhere -the prison was so big and although they were losing people left and right, people were needing cared for. As the van came to a stop Daryl hopped out and opened the back of the van pulling out the supplies.

Hershel made his way towards the van, "I'm glad everyone made it back safely." He said looking at Rick then to a disheveled Maggie with a frown. "We have others that have fallen ill. I have been more exposed to what's going in there. I suggest you all just stay away as much as possible." He said pulling out a bag going through the medicine that was inside. "Tyreese your sister is resting now, a little better than yesterday," he said nodding to the larger man.

"No one is to go inside cell block D except Hershel, if you need to see anyone that's inside you let him or myself know and you can speak to them through the visitors area. Carl is watching cell block A, none of us is to go in there..." Rick said seriously. "We need to stay separated from everyone until we get everything under control." With that Rick started to head towards the prison before Tyreese spoke up.

"Rick..." Tyreese said.

Rick stopped in his tracks with his back to everyone.

"Did you find out who killed Karen and David?" Tyreese asked in a painful tone.

Rick rubbed his forehead and looked down at his feet. He hadn't told anyone what Carol had done -he'd told Hershel and Maggie that Carol had lost Carol on their run yesterday and that was all. "No, I haven't. I"m sorry," he said softly and with that he walked back inside the prison.

Daryl frowned and patted Tyreese on the shoulder before helping the others get everything inside.

/D/C/D/C/D/C/

The day was chaotic to say the least. The medication they brought back was working for some and for others it just wasnt enough. Glenn was responding well for the most part and the kids were too -well Lizzy was anyway. There were only two other children in cell block D with he but there far worse off then her. Everyone in cell block A got antibiotics as well, even though they didn't have much to spare Hershel thought it was best that everyone in the prison have some sort of medication in their system to help fight this flu off before something else progressed.

It was then when Daryl figured out that he hadn't seen Carol since he'd been back. That's when his worry started to set in.

Pulling the piece of Jasper from his pocket once again he made his way back into the prison cell blocks they stayed in and marched towards her cell. He saw her curtain was down and figured she was in there, "hey," he mumbled looking around not seeing anyone around. When he didn't hear her say anything he figured she didn't hear him. He cleared his throat and leaned in more towards th curtain, "hey... I gotcha' somethin'," he said shyly.

He bit the inside of his lip and sighed. It accrued to him then that she might have been sleeping. There wasnt much time for it anymore and when they got the chance they all took it. But then again, he knew Carol she just didn't take naps during the day either -so it caused panic to rise inside of him at that moment.

"Carol!" he hissed throwing back the curtain. When he stepped inside the dark room and didn't see her he whipped around quickly to see Rick coming down the steps that led from the top of the cell block. "Where's Carol?" he asked a little more calmly.

Rick paused for a moment. "Took her on a run," Rick said softly.

"I know that, where is she?" he said putting his hands on his hips.

"Daryl... now listen to me," Rick started coming down the last step getting a little closer to his friend. "Something happened out there," he said swallowing hard. "She... I haven't told anyone this but I'm going to tell you and we need to be quite about this because with everything going on I can't have anymore panic do you understand me?"

Daryl nodded, "what's going on? Is she sick?" he said assuming the worst -or what he thought was the worst.

"She told me she killed Karen and David," Rick said bluntly.

Daryl felt the anger rise inside of him, the panic from before was causing his body to tremble slightly. "She what?" he asked as though he didn't believe or hear what his friend was telling him.

"She wanted to stop the infection from spreading ... you know the rest you were there you saw it," Rick said knowing he didn't need to explain anymore.

Daryl took a moment to process all of this. This wasn't Carol -no way in hell would she kill someone. Granite they were probably going to die anyways, but still if they were alive there was no way she would have done that.

"No... no way in hell would she do that!"

"She told me she did," Rick said tilting his head to the side. "She looked me in the eyes Daryl," he said pointing to his eyes seeing Daryl look at him. "She had no remorse, she's not the same person she was before. She killed in cold blood."

"None of us are the same as we were before, Rick. We've all done things we ain't proud of, where is she?" he said pushing past Rick heading for the main door to the cell block.

"Are you agreeing with what she did?" Rick said putting his hands on his hips.

"No. But they were sick... and look how many more were after and died. I'm not saying killing someone for the hell of it is the right thing to do, but how do you know they weren't in there begging for it -or that they were about to turn while she was in there or how do you know she even really did it to begin with? Hell... how you can even be mad at her for this... Carl killed a boy surrendering his gun to him and ya' didn't say shit to him!" Daryl said throwing his hands up in the air.

Rick growled slightly getting in Daryl's face then, "that was different -," he started.

"Why because he's yer' son!"

"No - he -," Rick started but couldn't finish feeling the anger boil up inside of him. "It doesn't matter, Carol killed them and I thought you should know. I haven't told anyone else, but I thought you should at least know."

Just as he said that the doors of the cell block entrance opened and Michonne and Tyreese entered. Tyreese's eyes widened with hate and anger.

"What did you jus say?" the big man said.

Rick stepped back from Daryl rubbing his eyes. This was all going wrong now.

"Where is she?" Both Tyresse and Daryl said at the same time.

"You stay the hell away from her!" Daryl shouted.

"Your woman kills two innocent people and your going to defend her?" Tyreese said stalking over to the younger Dixon.

Daryl growled ignoring the fact Tyresse called Carol his woman before he stepped into Tyreeses' space, both men chest to chest before Michonne got between the two of them. Not taking his eyes off Tyreese Daryl spoke out, "I ain't gonna ask you again Rick, where is she?"

"I lost her," Rick said without hesitation.

Daryl, Michonne and Tyresse all looked at the former sheriff.

"What do ya' mean you lost 'er?" Daryl asked.

"On the run... I couldn't get to her in time," Rick said calmly. The tears in his eyes were real -the sadness he felt about leaving his former friend, a woman he really did care about, behind broke his heart and what was killing him even more was the fact that he was lying to everyone about it. But he couldn't afford to lose anyone else. If he told them that he left her out there, he knew Daryl would fly off the handle and take off possibly and he couldn't have that. Not only that, he told Carol to go because he knew in his heart no matter what happened, no matter how much they tried to protect her -Tyreese would kill her if he got his hands on her.

"You just let 'er die!?" Daryl shouted coming towards Rick.

"I couldn't get to her in time!" Rick shouted back.

Daryl grabbed Rick by his shirt and pushed him back hard against the prison wall. Daryl saw the tears on the brim of Rick's eyes -he was sure they mirrored his own. Daryl never cried -only when he lost Merle and now would tears fall -maybe. But not in front of these fucking people.

"I tried." Rick tried to sound calming.

Daryl felt his face scrunch up as he pushed harder on Rick smashing him more into the wall before releasing him and stalking off towards the opposite doors of the cell block that led towards the tombs.

/D/C/D/C/D/C/

"I heard about what Carol did," Sasha said through a cough as she leaned limply against the plexiglass window. "How are you holding up?" she asked her older brother.

"I'm fine, don't you worry," he said trying to mask his anger. "You look better," he said softly.

"I feel a little better, Hershel's been -," she coughed a few more times before speaking again, "taking good care of us all." She watched her brother for a moment and saw so many emotions play on his face. She knew him better than anyone and knew that he was usually a gentle man but this world had changed him so much. He was out for vengeance and although they now knew who killed Karen and David it still didn't seem like it was enough for him.

"Listen to me, Ty," she said swallowing hard, "what Carol did was wrong -but she's dead... gone, you have to let it go now. Not your memory of Karen and David but what she did and why she did it." She watched her brother nod, "angry isn't a good look on you anyways," she said with a smile seeing him grunt then smile back at her.

"Go on, get some rest. I'll be back to check on you later," he said putting his hand up to the glass watching her do the same. When she walked away he did the same and made his way outside the prison.

/D/C/D/C/D/C/

That night Daryl didn't sleep much because every time he closed his eyes all he saw was her face, her smile and those damn eyes he'd never look into again. He cried for her after he left the cell block yesterday. He went down into the tombs and threw a fit, threw the Jasper at the wall and watched it shatter into a million beautiful pieces. Carol would never get to see it so why would he keep it -if he needed to mark more places he had more.

He was just so angry right now.

At least with Merle's death he had Carol and the others to help him through it. Especially her. The day he returned to the prison when he announced that he had to take his brother out he came to his cell and sat there with him, he didn't say anything for the longest time. And when he did talk, he didn't cry but he let his anger out and she let him and now he had no one to let his anger out to. He never would again -he would never open himself up again to anyone like he did with her.

No one.

All Carol would be to him now was a memory just like his brother was.

Daryl got up then and changed his clothes grabbing his crossbow making his way out of his cell stopping outside of hers. He fisted the curtain to pull it back and felt the tugging in his chest knowing that he wouldn't find her there -ever again.

"You can have her things, clean it out when you want to," Rick said leaning up off the wall. "If I could have saved her Daryl you know -," he started before Daryl cut him off.

Daryl grunted and dropped his hand off the curtain, "I'll get 'er things later. Got a grave ta' dig," he said before walking past him.

/D/C/D/C/D/C/

The prison yard was huge -thankfully. They were either burning bodies or burying them it seemed daily. Where Daryl originally dug Carol's grave was no longer there -that's where Merle's body was now. Or what was left of it. They had gone back for his remains and buried him finally not long after everything happened. Although Daryl found it strange that Carol suggested they bury him there, they did anyways. But he chose a spot close to that area where, T-Dog, Lori, Merle and Andrea were all buried, he figured she would want to be close to them somehow. Just as before -there was nothing there to bury but he didn't care it was just the right thing to do. As Daryl starting digging that's when the gun shots were heard in the distance. Holding his gloved hand up in front of his face looking towards the prison he saw Maggie and Rick exchanging words and her running towards the prison.

Daryl was so angry at this point he knew he was needed inside but apart of him just didn't care. He dug the shovel deeper into the ground growled looking up to see Rick motioning from across the yard for him to help. He hopped up on to the grass and grabbed his crossbow before running his way towards the prison. He made his way through one of the holes in the fence and made his way up towards the gravelled path and into the grass. He looked back hearing a whistle from Michonne in the watch tower and waved her off to let her know they had it under control.

"What's going on?" he yelled to Rick.

"I don't know it's coming from cell block D!"

"No ones supposedta' have gun's in there!" he called back as they made their way inside the prison.

Just as they came in the doors for cell block D were open and a few of their people came pouring out coughing. Daryl and Rick both covered her mouths with their shirts.

"Dad!" Carl shouted from inside with a bandana over his mouth. "I had to!" he said with one of their own at his feet.

"Everyone back inside the cell block, now!" Rick shouted to the few that came out of the cell block.

Carl walked out of the cell block putting his gun in his holster, "some of them turned, it to have happened during the night? I heard screaming."

Maggie came out of the cellblock then with her mouth covered as well blood all over her armor suit she had on. "We have a problem," she said. "I found two dead, she said looking from Rick to Daryl.

"What do ya' mean?" Daryl said.

"Their throats were slit, they didn't die from the flu," she said in her thick southern accent.

"We have one more," Hershel said from the doorway. "He was choking on his own blood, when I found him."

Daryl looked at Rick with rage. Was Daryl right -was Carol innocent in all of this and covering for someone and now she was dead? Daryl would never know now.

Rick backed up a little feeling his own panic rise inside of him hearing Carol's voice.

_"They would've drowned in their own blood, they were suffering. I made it quick." _

He couldn't tell if Karen and David's throats were slit before they were burned because their bodies were burned so badly, before the world went to shit he might have but they didn't have that luxury equipment now.

"We need to move these bodies now, get the others moved from the cell blocks as soon as possible and get this door closed," Rick said quickly. "We'll bury them," he said.

"What about the person whose doing this?" Daryl said.

"I don't know," Rick said.

"Someone in there is doing it," Maggie said. "It's not safe," she said.

Rick pinched the bridge of his nose, he was anxious now. What if Daryl was right, what if Carol didn't do this and she was covering for someone and he left her out there. He made a stupid decision without the others -he had no right. To top it off he lied to everyone and said she was dead. If this turned out someone else was doing this he would never forgive himself. This was on his head now, her blood was on his hands if something happened to her out there, but now he would never know. Rick felt frantic as he looked up at Daryl -he felt like he was going crazy all over again. He backed up and whimpered putting his hands on his knees.

"Dad you alright?" Carl asked.

Rick put his hand out to stop his son from coming any closer, "I'm fine." He took a moment before he stood up suddenly and looked down at Carl, "give your bandana," he said. As Carl handed it to him he put it up around his mouth and tightened it behind his head.

Daryl knew what he was doing, he was going inside and if he was -so was Daryl. Daryl took his red due rag and did the same around his mouth and took his crossbow out and put it in front of him as they made their way into the cell block.

"Close the door behind us," he told Maggie and Carl.

As they made their way inside the cell block they checked every cell room that was occupied with people. They made sure not to touch anything. Lucky for them both they had gloves on still from digging the graves, the coughing and noises of people crying and moaning made Daryl cringe. He wanted to get the hell out of there but if this got them closer to the asshole that was doing this then he would stay in there as long as he had to. If he found out that in fact Carol didn't kill Karen and David and this person who was slitting the throats of the ones that were in there now did and she covered for them -they were dead as soon as he got his hands on them.

_"Your so stupid! We don't get to come back big and strong. Carol even told us that. You stay like you are and you eat people dummy! You're not even sick so why are you in there!" Mika said to her sister as she stood on the other side of the plexiglass. _

Daryl stopped walking feeling his heart hammering in his chest at that moment listening to the sounds of two little voices.

_"She told me to be strong and that's what I'm doing!" Lizzy said. "She told me not to hesitate to use my knife..." _

_"Your using it for the wrong reasons, you're killing people Lizzy!" Mika said. "Carol's dead now," she said almost shouting through tears. _

Daryl's breath hitched as he looked over at Rick seeing him freeze where he stood hearing the conversation take place.

_"She lied to protect you ... to protect us and you killed her!" Mika shouted._

_"No I didn't it! Take it back!" Lizzy shouted pounding her fists on the plexiglass at her sister. _

Rick chose that moment to walk past Daryl and make himself known to both girls. He could hear Lizzy and Mika both crying on the other side, it was then Daryl knew why Carol didn't tell the truth. She made a promise to those girl's dad that she would treat them like her own. She would do the same for Sophia. She would lie and die for her daughter and she was doing that for those girls -she died a mother -any mother -any parent would do that for their child.

Daryl knew Carol would do that for Sophia and although she still felt like she didn't do enough to protect her own daughter this was Carol's way of avenging that. It was a stupid move on Carol's part Daryl thought because in a selfish way he wanted her back, he wanted her back to yell at her her, to hug her and tell her that he cared and loved her but he knew he'd never get that chance again. Kicking the wall in front of him he could hear Rick mumbling behind him as he stalked off down hall he came from. He made his way out of cell block D, Maggie and Carl looking at him as though they were waiting for answers. He shook his head and walked out of the prison letting them know he wasn't saying shit. This was Rick's mess now -he could tell everyone what he wanted too -Daryl had a grave to dig.

As Daryl made his way towards the gravelled pathway he heard the walkers outside the fence growl and grunt more with the faint sounds of a vehicle in the distance. He looked up towards the watch tower to see Michonne and Tyreese both looking out ahead with binoculars in different directions. He whistled up jogging closer towards the tower, "see anything?"

"No... what happened in there?"

"Ask Rick." Was all he said.

Michonne nodded and frowned.

"There's a car," Ty said from the other side of the tower.

"Can you see whose driving it?" Daryl asked making his way towards the gates.

"It's too dirty, covered in blood I can tell you that." He called down.

"Cover me," Daryl called up to them.

Michonne and Tyreese got into position, with Michonne coming down the tower and Tyreese up top with one of the rifles pointing it at the car although he wasn't the best with the riffle he was getting better at it and Michonne was quick when it came to a close attack so she was better with Daryl down on the ground.

Daryl heard the horn of the car far away from the gates and watched the car stop a few yards out as the walkers started to pile up around the car. It was caked in blood that Daryl couldn't see who was inside and as the car started to ease up and it sped up, he didn't know what to do.

"Are they going to bust through the gate?" Michonne asked more out loud to herself then to him.

"Fuck I dunno?" he said.

"Daryl!"

He furrowed his brows hearing his name muffled through the window that was cracked. Daryl looked back at Michonne seeing the same confused look on her face at that moment. Without thinking he went for it and pulled the gate open as geeks went flying in all directions as the car went flying through the gates at that very moment. Michonne ran over to help him close it as the car came to a stop then. Daryl turned around with his bow raised cautiously as the door to the car flung open and a stumbling and somewhat frantic Carol emerged from the car with some blood trickling down the side of her face.

Daryl's heart dropped at that moment, he was seeing a ghost right now he was sure of it. "What the hell?" he mumbled looking at her carefully standing a few feet from her now as he dropped his crossbow squinting at her. "Carol?" he said cautiously getting a little closer to her.

Just as he did the sound of gunfire was heard.

* * *

**Don't hate me! I promise it will come together but I believe she will show up at the end of the episode tonight. I have a few different senerios in my head. I think her little talk with Lizzy in last weeks episode was code for something. I could be comepletely wrong though. Carol just showing her motherly side, protecting her child? I dunno, that's just my theroy and if she did kill them, I'm still with her on and I don't think Daryl with shun her for it either! But I do think Rick will tell them she's dead and if he does... all hell will break lose. I also think that Hershel dies in tonights episode too but I couldn't write this in this part of the story just yet. I think he get's bit by someone in the cell block and if not in tonights episode it's next weeks. I just have a feeling? :(**

**Kirkman said when Ty finds out Carol did it he goes nuts on her. He wasn't in the prison when Rick and Daryl hear Mika and Lizzy's converstaion. So we'll have to wait and see what happens next. That is if you all want me to continue. **

**I hope you all liked this. I worked hard on it, it took me awhile, for as you all know my health sitch and it wasnt easy for me to write this in one day and it didn't take one day. took forever. But I did it. So please let me all knwo what you think!**

**I'm getting to my PM's and reviews I'm so sorry I'm behind!**

**Reviews make me happy! Please let me know if you like it or not and if I should continue!**

**xoxo**


End file.
